pkfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Hindenburg Blowhog
The Hindenburg Blowhog is a gargantuan species of flying Blowhog, and the largest creature encountered in Pikmin Z. The large circular body resembles a orange balloon, with two set of manta-ray like fins along the side of its body to stable it in flight, along with a set of holes running down its sides and belly. It has a very long trunk, long enough to aim over its back to blow off parasites. Biology *diet: small animals *predators: N/A The Hindenburg Blowhog is a fairly passive animal for the most part, and most of its attacks aren't made as a direct attack on the player. Able to work the hydrogen in its body, it is able to shoot out both fire, and even electrical clouds from its snout, while still being able to remain in the air. Piklopedia Entry The Hindenburg Blowhog is the largest creature currently known of, dwarfing literally everything around it. It baffles me that it can still fly despite its true size, so it must be a lot lighter than many will think. due to a deep control over the hydrogen, it can remain in the air and still shoot out heated fire from its snout, though it is unclear as to how it can shoot out clouds of electric energy. Strategy The fight is played in three main stages: *The first stage of the fight is placed on the ground, with you fighting the Hindenburg Blowhog from the ground as it flies around the area. It doesn't attack you straight away, and gives the player an opening to attack it. during the fight, it will behave much like a standard Blowhog, and occasionally suck in air to blow away leaves and other cover to find food. The first move is to throw your Clover Pikmin at the boss while it's blowing out air, the air currents bringing the Clover Pikmin high enough so they'll land on it and deal damage. You may have to do this a few times until the boss takes notice of you. *The second stage of the fight has the Hindenburg Blowhog focusing on you for the fight, cover all blown away. This point of the fight, it will begin to fight you directly and shoot fire breath at you, which you'll have to avoid. During this portion of the fight you'll have to use your Clover Pikmin and Yellow Pikmin against it, the only Pikmin able to reach it. You're only main throwing point is right under its belly. Eventually, the boss will fall to the ground in "defeat", but when you get close enough, it'll suddenly suck you and your squad in, and fly away. *The final stage takes place after you end up inside its air sac cavity, which you'll have to throw your Pikmin on the walls of the air sac to hurt the Blowhog. Fire clouds and electrical clouds occasionally appear at random times during this stage, which you'll have to avoid getting covered in as they harm you and your Pikmin. Continue fighting the interior until the Hindenburg Blowhog blows you out, and falls in defeat - for real this time -. Category:Fire Enemies Category:Electric Enemies Category:Airborne Enemies Category:Pikmin Z Category:Bosses